The Kids Found Out
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: Duncan and Gwen were together and had a child, but split. Will someone's new position at their daughter's school change that? TDI/A/WT DID happen, but no one told their kids about it. DxG eventually.
1. Meet Hemlock

***Okay, so in this story, TD I/A/WT did happen, but no one told their kids about it for obvious reasons. I hope you enjoy it. This is sort of an experimental story. I'll continue it if you guys like it, it WILL be DxG eventually. Patience, people!***

"Hemlock!" My mom yelled, waking me up. I groaned and shut off my black alarm clock which read 7:00AM.

"I'm sick. I -I can't go to school today! See? Cough, cough!" I yelled through my now open door.

"It's your first day of seventh grade, and you won't be getting out of it. So get ready. Your father's taking you to school today." She muttered. I groaned in protest, but did as I was told. I brushed through my long black, bright green, and teal hair. I put on my spiked dog collar and skull shirt from my dad. After that, I put on a black miniskirt, black tights, and hot red Converse. I piled on black eyeshadow. Liner, and mascara. Then, I put on some black lipstick and ran downstairs.

"Hey Mom, would you look at that, I'm not late today." I said sarcastically. The truth is I'm never late, but my mom is really paranoid that one day I'm going to make it to school late and then the world's going to blow up. I took in the sight of my mother. Apparently, she hasn't changed in years. Her long completely teal hair ended at her waist, which was adorned with tons of different studded belts. Today my mom was wearing a black tank top like dress that pleated after the waist. She had paired it with black stockings and her ruddy old black combat boots. I was lost in my mom's charcoal eyes that are similar to mine until the doorbell rang. I grabbed my black pinstriped messenger bag and opened the door, only to be greeted by my stepmother. She was wearing a gray blazer on top of a plain white blouse. Her brown hair was pulled into a bun with visible chopsticks. Her skirt was a gray which matched her blazer, and her jet black stilettos added a few inches to her height. I sat there staring at her. She was completely immersed in what she was doing on her PDA. Apparently, she's very close to having complete control over our province.

"Well are you coming or not? I have a REAL job to get to." She said, looking in my mother's direction.

"My mom has a real job, Courtney. Hers is just fun." I muttered, walking past her to her sleek gray sedan. She ran as fast as you can run in six inch heels and took the wheel. I scoffed upon entering the backseat of the car. My worst enemy, a.k.a my step brother, was seated next to me. His short brown hair was combed neatly on his head. He was wearing a short sleeved Abercrombie button down with a button that said "Vote for Courtney!" pinned to his collar. He had on a pair of light wash jeans and expensive running shoes. He was easily the best looking, highest achieving, most popular kid in our grade.

"Hello, Hemlock." He said with a fake smile. He was only nice to me when he was around his mom, my dad, or his biological dad. Him, now he's gorgeous. His name's Justin and he's a male model that's on pretty much every clothing store window in the mall.

"Hi, Alexander." I said almost sarcastically.

"Did you get a button?" He asked, lifting his collar a little bit.

"Um, yeah, I have one on my bag." I said, showing him the front of my messenger bag that was loaded with pins. I'm pretty sure one of her horrific buttons are on there somewhere.

"Okay, that's wonderful." He said politely. Luckily, his mother drove like a maniac, and we had just pulled up to the school.

"Later, Courtney." I said before opening the car door and hopping out. Alexander kissed his mother's cheek before following. We crossed our arms and walked up to each other.

"I hate you." I said proudly.

"Same." He said in the menacing tone that I knew all to well. We said "Hmph!" at the same time before turning and walking in opposite direction. I saw my best friend and immediately ran to her.

"Hi Gidget." I said to her. She had long blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail. A beige cowboy hat adorned her head. Her baby blue T-Shirt was peeking out from under her bright pink shirt that was open. She had on baggy gray board shorts and brown leather sandals.

"Hey Hemlock." She said with a sweet smile.

"First day huh?" I asked, looking around the grounds of our packed campus. This was our second year at this crazy middle school.

"Mhm. Well, hey, I want to you to meet the new girl." Gidget said. Out of nowhere came a girl of mixed race. She had a free-flowing weave in her hair. It was black with natural streaks of red here and there. She also wore glasses, but these were a stylish pair of red Dolce and Gabanna ones. Her outfit was a light yellow shirt with what looked like a hamburger on it, a pair of long straight jeans, and sneakers with the tongues pushed upwards. She was also slightly large, but was also sort of scrawny and fragile.

"Um, hey girl…" She said, looking me up and down.

"LeShantay, this is Hemlock." Gidget introduced.

"Ah, Hemlock, A poisonous drug derived from an Eurasian plant of the genus Conium. The ancient wise man Socrates-" She began, but I cut her off.

"What's really funny is that I want to hug you, but at the same time I want to pound you." I said truthfully. I really was feeling that inside, who knows why?

"I just know this year will be great! All the parties!" Gidget interrupted.

"Which I'll be crashing, of course." Said a voice behind us. We turned around to Melina, the school's queen bee. She's admittedly beautiful. Lightly tanned skin, almond eyes, and sleek, black, flowing hair. Today, she was wearing a maroon button down shirt that was buttoned so it just covered everything it had to. She was wearing belted khaki short shorts, and red wedge sandals that matched her shirt. Her silver bull necklace shined in the morning sun. Oh yeah, and she's also my oh-so-wonderful stepbrother Alexander's girlfriend.

"Get lost, Melina." I said, giving her the stink eye. She cackled before storming off with her little clones.

"That was intense, girl. Next time, I'll help you handle her. The is something I don't like about her already. And, I know Kung-Fu!" She yelled, attempting to do the crane or something like that. Gidget and I just gave her a confused look until she stopped.

"Right now I have the urge to pound you." I said, pointing to her. Gidget elbowed me in the gut.

"Oh, hey, still using this!" I yelled, clutching my side.

"Maybe we should get to class." LeShantay interrupted.

"I have art first." I said as I prepared to walk away from them.

"So do I!" Gidget yelled excitedly.

"Oh, Me too!" LeShantay yelled.

"Well then let's go." I said with a smile. I was happy to have two people to show off my wicked art skills. I hate to brag, but I'm really a great artist. Maybe because it's in my blood. After all, my mom's an artist for a living. My Dad's job is actually the way I came to be friends with Gidget. Dad knew Her parents from something a long time ago that no one will tell me about. Anyways, Gidget's mom is a pro surfer, and her dad owns three nightclubs downtown. So my dad, being the tough guy that he is, got hired to be security at the punk rock nightclub, Riot. Well, my mom and I drove over there to give them some gift card or something as a thank you for getting my dad the job. They got into this long conversation about something, so I got bored and decided to cause some mischief. Gidget found me putting an alien voice changer on the microphone, and really, the rest is history.

"Are you excited to meet the new art teacher?" Gidget asked me.

"New art teacher?" I asked as I stopped dead in my tracks.

"You didn't hear?" She asked. I shook my head and she began to explain. "Mrs. Hughes had an accident on vacation this summer. Something about an animatronic monster." She said nonchalantly.

"Anima-what?" I yelled to the two, who had began walking again.

"Animatronics are-" LeShantay began.

"Shut up." I commanded as we entered the classroom. There was a seating chart at the front of the room. The three of us went to look at it.

"We're sitting together!" Gidget yelled happily to LeShantay. They smiled at each other and made their way to the middle row of tables. I looked at the chart for my name.

"Oh come on! I'm sitting next to…" I began, turning around to the front right table. Melina was sitting there, waving and smiling evilly at me.

"I'm not happy about this either, weird loner vandal girl." she stated, using her nickname for me.

"You looked happy enough." I mumbled.

"Oh, shut up!"

"After you."

"How many times did you go to _juvie_ this summer?" She asked menacingly.

"Only once, and that was a misunderstanding." I said as I clipped half of my hair up with a hand painted jaw clip I dug out of my bag.

"Sure it was." She said sarcastically. I would've fired back, but just then the teacher and his assistant walked in. The assistant was big, muscly, and extremely scary. The teacher himself was small. He had shaggy salt and pepper hair and was wearing a blue button down with khaki pants.

"Hey there camp-kids," The teacher began. He has a sort of skater accent, and he almost called us campers. What's with that? "I'm your host-er-teacher, Chris, McLean."

***Okay, it's pretty easy to tell who's kid the characters are. But anyways, do you want me to continue? I'd be able to update pretty quickly because I'm only working on one other story. Please review! I'd really appreciate it.***


	2. Paint Fight! Oh, Not Good

***Okay, for clarification: Melina is Alejandro and Heather's daughter.***

"You don't really look like an art teacher." Melina said as she took a nail file out of her five hundred dollar purse.

"Oh, I'm not your art teacher. Mr. Hatchet here is." Chris said, pointing to the scary guy. He's a bald African-American man wearing a chef's outfit for some unknown reason.

"Um, I did NOT sign up for this!" I yelled to Chris.

"Actually, you did." He said, holding the sign up sheet in my face, I smirked as I yanked it out f his hand and ripped it in half. He smiled devilishly and held out yet another copy of the sign up sheet.

"I'm so out of here." I mumbled, tossing my bag onto my shoulder and making my way to the door.

"Well, there's the bell, which means elective sign ups are closed." He said, causing me to stop at the door.

"Jerk." I muttered as I sat back down.

"Now," He began, but was cut off once again, but this time by LeShantay.

"Um, excuse, me, boy, but if you are not our art teacher, then you are technically trespassing on this property, therefore, one of us should call security." She advised.

"You didn't let me finish. I'm not the new art teacher, I'm the principal!" He screamed happily. This isn't going to be fun.

"What happened to Mr. Patricio?" Gidget asked.

"Shark accident." He said with a smile. This guy's a loon.

"Now, Mr. Hatchet is handing you out a paper that you need to get your parents to read." Chris said. Mr. Hatchet only gave the paper to Melina, Gidget, LeShantay, and I. He also gave it to the fraternal twins that sit in the back. The girl's name, I kid you not, is Kaleidoscope. She has fiery orange hair that curls at the end. She was wearing a bright green T-Shirt with a blue maple leaf on it. She was also wearing an electric green sarong and sneakers. The boy's name is Esquire. He's very large and has short orange hair. He was wearing a bright green T-Shirt and baggy denim shorts with a pair of sneakers that had a blue maple leaf on the side. The both of them are really nice and happy people, but their a little off their rockers, if you catch my drift.

"Why are they the only ones getting the papers?" another student asked.

"You'll all find out soon enough." Chris said. Just then the bell rang, and everyone dispersed. I met Gidget and LeShantay at the door.

"That was really weird." Gidget whispered.

"You said it, girl!" LeShantay yelled. I stuck the paper in my bag and took a look at my schedule.

"Alright, guys, I guess I'll see you after history." I said, making my way to my history class.

"Yeah, see you after Gym!" Gidget yelled as she walked into the gym.

"Uh, where's the math class?" LeShantay yelled. Gidget and I stuck our arms out of the rooms we were in and pointed in the direction of the math class that I would be going to next. I heard her silently make her way across the hall. After hearing the door creak open and shut, I looked around the room for a seat. Melina was in this class, too, but luckily she was surrounded by her clones. I found an empty chair in between Kaleidoscope and Esquire, so I went and sat there.

"Hey Esquire, Hi, Escope." I greeted. I used Kaleidoscope's nickname as usual.

"Hi!" Esquire yelled, tossing a chip into Escope's open mouth. The two of them are crazy, but they're very entertaining.

"What do you think that note Principal McLean gave us is about?" I whispered quietly.

"Oh, why are we whispering? Is this a stealth mission? Ready, Esquire?" Escope began.

"No, no, guys, its-" I attempted, but they were already off on their crazy escapade. I sighed and moved all the way to the back. That was more my type of seat anyways. I'd rather be alone than surrounded by people . Soon enough, our teacher started talking and I dozed off until the bell rang. I jumped up quickly, scooped up my bag and darted out of the room.

The rest of my day was honestly a bore. I had lunch after math, and I'm pretty sure my lunch started crawling. I had gym, English, creative writing, and science last. The final bell rang and I smiled as I stomped out of the school.

I could tell my dad was here right away. His monster truck is a little hard to miss. It's big and black with green flames all over it that Mom painted for him. Dad was leaning against the side of the truck, keys in hand.

"Dad!" I yelled happily to him. His bright green mohawk was fixed perfectly on top of his black hair. He was wearing a plain black T-shirt with baggy gray jeans. A studded belt was barely visible. On his feet were also my favorite footwear, red converse.

"I thought you were supposed to get rid of this thing." I said, pointing to his vehicle.

"Yeah, well…I didn't!" He yelled as I climbed into the seat of the truck. I laughed as he hopped into the driver's side. He started the engine and was about to drive until I started talking.

"Dad, what about Alexander?" I whispered. He turned up the radio in reply.

"What?" He screamed over the radio.

"I said, WHAT ABOUT ALEXANDER?" I yelled.

"Sorry, can't hear you over the music!" He yelled as he turned the volume knob up once more. I hissed and shut the radio off.

"I said, what about Alexander!" I yelled to him.

"Oh. Well, we're already a good few miles from the school, there's no use going back now." He stated as he kept his eyes on the road. He's not a big fan of Alexander, either. Heck, he's not a big fan of _Courtney._ I rolled my eyes and felt the huge car stop. We had arrived at my house. I hopped out of the door and landed feet first on the dusty ground. I heard my dad do the same and come around to my side. We walked up my walkway together and I stood at the door and watched Dad fumble around in his pockets.

"Ah! I knew I didn't lose it." He said quietly. He tossed me the key and I put in in the lock and entered my house, with dad following close behind me. We walked all the way to the back of the house where the art room was. It was the newest addition of the house, and every wall was covered in windows. Tarps and canvases and paintbrushes were visible everywhere in the room.

"Mom!" I yelled upon entering the room. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She was wearing a black smock with smudges of paint here and there. She had a paint palette in one hand and a paintbrush covered in paint in the other. She was standing in front of a blank easel.

"Oh!" She screamed. Apparently, I startled her. The paintbrush she was holding went flying, and landed smack dab on dad's face. He frowned as black paint dripped down his face. Mom and I both covered our mouths and giggled silently. He reached behind him, picked up a paintbrush that had light purple paint all over it, and tossed it at mom. Soon, it was an all-out battle, with mom and dad laughing all the way. I stood out of the line of fire and smiled. When Mom and Dad do things like this, it make me wonder why they split up. They have so much fun together, and they obviously still love each other.

I watched them throw paintbrushes and squirt tubes of paint at each other for about twenty minutes, when they had run out of ammo. They were still laughing and smiling at each other. Dad reached for mom and she squealed with delight, They began to play wrestle, like they always do. Dad caught mom and held her close to him. They finally stopped laughing and looked at each other. They were about to kiss when Courtney came into the room fuming mad.

"DUNCAN!" She began. I tossed a paintbrush hoping that she wouldn't ruin the moment, but I only made it worse. The paintbrush landed right on top of her head, and blue paint began dripping all over her white blouse. I'm surprised steam didn't come out of her ears. She screamed bloody murder.

***Uh-oh, somebody's gonna DIE! Just kidding, but Courtney's angry...still not good. Please review!***


	3. Google Searches

***New chapter! I own nothing! This picks up where the last chapter left off. Enjoy!***

Twenty minutes later, we were sitting in the living room/kitchen, and Courtney was patting her wet long hair with a blue towel that was originally white.

"Hey Alexander. When'd you get here?" I asked him as I plopped down next to him on the couch.

"When my mom dove me here even though DUNCAN was supposed to get me after school!" He yelled in Duncan's direction.

"Honest mistake." He said. He was sitting on a barstool by the kitchen that was conjoined with the living room. Alexander scoffed and turned on the TV.

"TV Land?" I asked him. He nodded. The only thing Alexander and I could ever agree on was television stations. As it turns out, we both have a thing for vintage TV.

"I heard they're putting reality shows on this channel." Alexander declared.

"Like what?" I asked. He pointed to the TV where a voice said:

"_Find out this week on Total. Drama. ISLAND!"_

"SHUT THAT OFF!" The three adults yelled at the same time. Before we could respond, Courtney snatched the remote from my hand and pressed the power button.

"What was that about?" I asked, eyeing the trio curiously. They were all breathing deep sighs of relief.

"Listen to me, Hemlock, Alexander, you are to never watch that show. " Courtney commanded.

"I don't have to listen to you." I scoffed as I folded my hands over my chest.

"I'm with Court on this." Mom said as she took off her smock. She hung it on the coat rack before shaking her long teal hair out of the bun it was in. Dad was looking at mom and smirking until Courtney smacked him upside the head.

"We're going home now." She whispered in his ear, which she had a firm grip on. He nodded and grabbed the keys to his car as he walked out with her. Alexander snatched up his backpack and followed. Before the door closed I could hear Courtney yelling at Dad.

"I thought I told you to get rid of this stupid thing!" Then, the door shut.

"Poor Duncan." My mom muttered, laughing silently to herself.

"Hey mom?" I yelled to her as I threw the blue stained towel in the black washing machine.

"What?" She asked, rifling through the black covert.

"Why did you and dad split up?" I asked. After asking, I realized that I never asked that before.

"It, Uh, um…not important." She answered with a frown.

"Aw, come on, Mom, please tell me." I pleaded sitting on the same barstool Dad was perched on just minutes ago.

"Why do you need to know?" She asked as she put some pasta in a pot of boiling water.

"I don't know, I just, think I should know, you know?" I asked, hoping she would relate. My hopes were crushed almost immediately.

"No, I don't know. Now go upstairs and do your homework until dinner's ready." She commanded, looking at me with those charcoal eyes that are the same as mine. I knew from experience that there was no use arguing, because it would inevitably be a losing fight. I growled loudly as I grabbed my pin crazy messenger bag and fled upstairs. I walked up to my black door and turned the crystal knob. I entered my room and tossed my bag onto my bright green and black bed. Black paint covered the once beige walls of my room. Although it was barely noticeable, because my artwork and poems covered the walls. A black vanity sits right next to my closet. On it are everything from clothing tags to my pet tarantula, who my dad named Scruffy. I poked a finger through it's teal cage and patted its head affectionately. I looked at my night table and pulled out the drawer. I smirked as I pulled my black laptop along with it's charger. I grabbed the charger and plugged it into the electrical outlet under my window. I waited a moment for it to turn on. Then, I placed it on my lap and sat cross-legged on my bed.

This whole day has just been weird. First, we get a new principal, who come to think of it, sounded exactly like the guy on that TV show. He looked a little like him, too. He even dressed like him. Wait a minute… I frantically dove through my bag searching that paper from this morning. I finally found it and unwrinkled the paper. I looked at it and sighed in disappointed. It was very cryptic. All it said was "PRINCIPAL CHRIS MCLEAN" in huge red letters. Well, that got me nowhere. Suddenly, I had a thought. I brought up the internet on my computer and went to Google. I smirked and began typing in the search box: _Total Drama Island…_

***Think of all the things she could find online! O.O Please review!***


	4. Making A Plan

***So sorry this took forever, i was having conflicting ideas for what should happen next. Anyways, I don't own anything, and other than that, enjoy! :)***

I didn't get many search results. After all, the show is pretty old. I didn't learn much, but apparently the host of the show _was _Chris McLean, and there was a huge "shipping war" over the show's couples or something. I was about to search for some photos when mom called me down for dinner. I closed the laptop and hopped down the steps. I saw mom stab a fork into two bowls of pasta.

"Finish your homework yet?" She asked with a laugh.

"All I had to do was give you this note from the new principal." I replied, grabbing one of the bowls.

"So, I'm never going to see it." She councluded. I nodded and started back up the stairs.

"Bring that back down when you're done!" She yelled at me.

"Yeah, yeah..." I sighed before slamming my door behind me. I plopped back down on my bed and twirled my fork around and around the bowl, not eating any pieces. My mind was spinning. What's the former host of a then famous reality show doing running my school? Why did Mom, Dad, and Courtney get so crazy when said reality show came on the TV? Why won't Mom tell me why her and Dad split up? I finally got frustrated with all the unanswered questions, and resolved to make a plan. I opened my window and turned the bowl upside down over the tree right outside my window. The birds'll get to it later. I grabbed the cold porcelain bowl and made my way back down stairs. Once exiting my room, I could hear my mom talking on the phone.

"I'm glad you moved here." Mom said cheerily.

"LeShantay? I like it." She said minutes later. She't talking to LeShantay's parents or something. I backed up back inside my room and picked the house phone I have up off the reciever.

"Hold on a sec, girl. LeShantay needs to give me a note or something." Said a voice that sounded almost exactly like LeShantay's. This voice, though, was less rough. It was sultry and melodic.

"Hemlock told me about that, too. No way I'm getting it, though." She laughed. I growled under my breath, hoping that Mom didn't hear me. She didn't seem to, and LeShantay's mom excused herself for a moment. You could hear some mumbling and whispers on the other line, until LeShantay's mom cried out.

"PRINCIPAL WHO? Oh, someone is going to get it!" She yelled.

"Um, Everything okay?" Mom asked.

"Get that note from your girl!" She yelled back frantically.

"What? Why? I doubt she has-" Mom began, but was cut off.

"Just get it!" LeShantay's mother yelled.

"Alright, LeShawna, relax." Mom said, walking over to the steps.

"Oh, you won't be relaxing when you see this!" LeShawna yelled. Mom laughed and I could hear her boots at the end of the hall. I just noticed that I had the phone in my hand and quickly placed it back in the charger.

"Act natural." I whispered to myself. I picked Scruffy up out of her cage and pet her with my index finger until Mom walked in.

"Uh, Hemlock?" Mom asked. I pretended to be startled and dropped scruffy by accident.

"Oh! I'm sorry little guy!" Mom yelled, picking up the spider and patting it on the head. "Yeah." She said in a baby voice.

"Um, What, did you want, Mom?" I asked, laughing nervously.

"Can i see that note you got today?" Mom asked as she put a little piece of bread by Scruffy's mouth.

"Sure, I guess." I said, going over to my bed. I looked one more time at the huge red letters that filled up the entire page before handing it over. Mom picked the phone back up and handed me Scruffy before smoothing the crinkled up sheet of paper over the corner of my dresser.

"Alright, I've got it, LeShawna." She said before bringing it up close to her face. "But I don't see what's wrong with-AH!" She yelled, crumbling the paper into a ball and tossing it out my window.

"Good shot!" I complimented. Mom didn't acknowledge me. Her and LeShawna were just having screaming fits at each other. It was hard to make out words but there were tons of "Oh crap"'s, "What is he doing here?"'s, and "How do we-"'s.

"Mom!" I yelled, but she didn't hear me.

"Mom!" I yelled a few minutes later. Still nothing.

"MOM!" I finally screamed really loudly.

"Hold on a sec, LeShawna." Mom said very calmly. "What?" She then whisper-yelled at me.

"Your screaming really loud. Keep it up, and the neighbors will call the cops, and I can't get put back in Juvie already." I reasoned with her. Mom shut her eyes for a minute and did one of her breathing excersises.

"Okay, you're right." She said. Then she put her ear back on the phone, where LeShawna was still yelling.

"LeShawna!" Mom yelled, and the other line was silent. "Hemlock's right, we need to calm down." The line went silent once more, but then I guess LeShawna started talking again.

"No, I don't know how we can handle this." Mom said, her voice straining.

"That won't work." Mom said a second later.

"And that's illegal." She said with a laugh before she walked out of my room and shut the door behind me. I stared confuseldy at the door. This just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Now I really need to make a plan to figure this all out. A smile curled on my lips as I pulled out my cellphone and banged rabidly on the numbers that together would enable me to call Gidget.

We talked for about an hour, and went over everything we know so far. We decided that Gidget, LeShantay, and I would try and figure this out, if it's the last thing we do.

After hanging up on Gidget, I did variousl things until 11:30 PM rolled around. I also know it as the time Mom goes to sleep. After hearing the door across the hall slam shut, I jumped out of bed and tied my hair up in a ponytail, pushing back all the stray teal hairs. I put on a long black T-Shirt and soft bermuda shorts before lacing up my red converse. I grabbed my messenger bag, which was now filled with flashlights, paperclips, screwdrivers, wrenches, and other various tools and whatnot, and read the clock on my nightstand. 11:49.

"I've got ten minutes." I muttered to myself as I carefully and quietly slid out my window. I sat on the thick branch as I slowly and hesitantly pulled the window closed, hoping my mom wouldn't wake up. After the window was closed, and I was on the outside looking in, I stood up on the branch. I lifted my bag up a bit before inching my way over to the next branch. I continued this for about three more branches. I shut my eyes and hopped off the last branch. i landed skillfully on my feet, releasing dust from the ground. I brushed myslef off a bit before disappearing into the night.

***I really hoped you guys liked it. Please review!***


	5. CAUGHT!

***Everyone was really eager for the next chapter, so ther you go! I don't own anything!***

I tried walking silently along the sidewalk, but with it being fall, there were dead leaves everywhere that I kept stepping on.

_crunch!_

"Shut up!" I yelled at the leaf. I shook my head, promising myself to stop talking to inanimate objects. I continued along the concrete path until I reached the back of a huge building that I call school. I looked around cautiously before making my way to the back door. I walked up to the double doors and blinked my eyes wildly to get them in focus. I've been able to see in the dark since I was a little girl, I guess it's just something you're born with.

"Guys!" I whisper-yelled. "Gidget! LeShantay!" I called. Soon, the two popped out from behind the huge green dumpster.

"Girl, you better have a good reason for dragging me out of bed!" LeShantay yelled quietly. Her smooth brown and red hair was pulled behind her head in a high ponytail similar to mine. She was wearing a black tank top that said her name across it in rhinestone cursive. She was wearing black flannel pants with red lips all over them. On her feet were a pair of black flip flops.

"We do. Didn't you hear your mom's screaming fit before?" Gidget asked. Her long blonde hair was flowing free. She had a gray sweatshirt on that said 'California' in maroon colored cursive. She had red basketball shorts on with strappy sandals.

"Course I did. I tried to calm her down, but since I couldn't, I decided to practice my num-yo routine." She replied. I really hate this mood swing thing I'm going through. I forgot about it for now and began rifling through my messenger bag.

"What's the plan?" Gidget asked.

"Okay, we'll get in through here, and then pick the lock on the principal's office. Maybe we'll get some answers from there." I explained. Gidget nodded as I handed her a flashlight.

"No. Uh-uh. It's my first day here! I am not getting a bad rep because you two want to go all hoodlum on me!" She exclaimed. We both shushed her I used my weapon of persuasion on her.

"Do it, or I string you up the flagpole and leave you there." I threatened with a fist.

"Flashlight?" She asked nervously. I got out of her face and handed her one.

"That's what I thought you said." I stated and tossed her one.

"Where's yours?" She asked as I got to work on the back door lock. I inserted the straightened out paperclip and began jiggling it around the lock.

"Don't need it." I said simply.

"How can you not need it? It's pitch black!" She yelled raising her arms and looking around.

"She's never needed it. I guess she's nocturnal." Gidget shrugged. LeShantay gave me a look of "whatever" and stayed quiet as I unlocked the door.

"Got it." I said, opening the door. I yanked the paperclip out of the lock and followed Gidget inside. We started walking around the little space in between the open door and the first classroom until we noticed that LeShantay hadn't entered the school yet.

"What are you doing?" Gidget whispered to her.

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" She asked skeptically.

"Of course, we've done this eight times!" I exclaimed. Gidget then looked over at me with one of her hands on her hips.

"Uh, we've done it SIX times." Gidget corrected. I blushed and looked down at the floor. "Look, it'll be fine, just come on!" Gidget yelled to her. LeShantay hesitantly came over to us. We walked all the way to the front of the building, where the principal's office is enclosed behind four glass walls. I jammed my paperclip once more into this lock, and easily unlocked the door. I slid it aside and stepped in. The office looked completely different than I used to remember it. There weren't anti-drug posters covering the huge glass walls. The walls were bare, save for a clock with what looked like the principal's face on it. The desk was painted white and had a framed picture of himself sitting atop it. Gidget went over to the bookshelf and started rummaging through the books. LeShantay saw a laptop nearby and started trying to hack into it. I took the desk.

I just opened the top drawer of the desk, which appeared to have headshots of Principal McLean on it, when LeShantay called out.

"This computer's empty! There's nothing on here but pictures of him, and a whole bunch of E-Mail's from a person named Sierra." She stated, clicking the trap pad.

"What are they about?" I asked curiously.

"The subject line says 'where's Cody?" She said as she shut it closed.

"Weird." Gidget said she put yet another book back on the shelf.

"Agreed."

"Hey guys! There's some DVD's here!" Gidget yelled, shining her flashlight on our faces. I stopped searching through the mug of pens and pencils and went over to where the two were standing.

"What are they?" I asked. Gidget shoved one into my chest in reply. I got a firm grip on it and looked at the cover.

"This one's the autobiography of Chris McLean." I said, staring at the cover.

"So's this one." LeShantay said, waving the DVD in the air.

"Same." Gidget agreed.

"Everything in here's about him!" I yelled.

"Well it is my office." Said a lone voice from behind. The three of ud twirled around on our heels to view Chris and the new art teacher standing behind us.  
***Dun-dun-dun! Moment! Review please! :)***


	6. The Great Escape

***I am sorry that this took forever, I know you've been waiting and all, but I've just been lazy...please forgive me? :(***

Our new art teacher picked the three of us up by the backs of our shirts. We all shut our eyes and braced for an impact, but it never came.

"Chef, we need them alive for this to work!" Principal McLean whined. Mr. Hatchet muttered something about his paycheck and dropped us. We rolled for a moment and hit the ground with a thud. I opened my eyes and groaned before getting up to look for LeShantay and Gidget. I found them not far away, doing the exact same thing as me.

"Ow! What is going on?" Gidget questioned.

"Yeah, and what needs to work?" LeShantay added. The two authority figures looked at each other and giggled silently. We, however, were not amused. I rose to my feet and walked over to Mr. McLean.

"What," I began before lifting him up by the front of his shirt, "is going on?" I asked through my gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay," He began, lifting his hands defensively, "no need to get angry, Duncan." I looked at him confusedly. Why did he just call me by my dad's name? He apparently noticed his blunder, and strained to fix it as I tightened my grip on his shirt.

"I mean-I-mean, Gwen! No, wait! Ugh, who are you again?" He questioned. I dropped the guy and walked back over to my friends.

"Okay, I have a plan." LeShantay whispered.

"How? You didn't even want to do this with us!" Gidget whisper-yelled.

"Shut it! I'll do anything to get us out of this mess!" I whisper-yelled back. We all stole a glance at the two adults, who were all the way at the other end of the room. Mr. McLean was talking to someone on the phone while Mr. Hatchet was rifling through the desk drawers. We decided it was safe to plan for now.

"Okay, so how are we going to get out of here?" Gidget asked as she plopped down on the ground. I followed along and sat down cross-legged next to her. LeShantay followed and sat across from us.

"Well, I have a few plans…"She trailed off, tapping her finger on her chin.

"Shoot." I ordered. She began to whisper her plans to Gidget and I, but I zoned out staring at Mr. Hatchet and McLean. There's so much to find out: How Mr. McLean hosted that show, Why mom and dad split up, why they didn't want me and Alexander to watch said show, and Mr. McLean is the key to this somehow. My mind was swimming with possibilities. Maybe that show has a lot of cursing or something, and I'm just looking way into it. But then again, I've seen tons of movies with cursing in it with Dad. Okay, maybe Mr. McLean's a pervert or something. But if he is, then there's no way he'd be hired as a principal. Then, then maybe Mom and Dad just split because they were over each other. But, wait, I can tell they're still in love. I slapped my hand on my forehead to stop my wandering thoughts.

"You alright, girl?" LeShantay whispered. I nodded my head and placed my hand on my bag.

"Well, then, let's get out of here!" Gidget whispered. I nodded and watched what they were doing. Gidget stepped on the bottom shelf of the bookshelf and looked to us. LeShantay kneeled down on the ground and stayed there.

"What are we doing again?" I asked stupidly.

"Hop my back and hoist Gidget up to the vent. She'll unscrew it with your screwdriver and we'll crawl out." LeShantay explained almost inaudibly. I stood gaping at her.

"Maybe you're not a complete nerd after all." I said with a laugh. LeShantay rolled her eyes and motioned for me to hop on her shoulders. I skillfully wrapped my skinny legs around her stumpy neck and watched Gidget gracefully scale the side of the bookshelf. LeShantay walked closer to the shelf, and I examined the contents of the highest shelf. There wasn't much there that didn't have Mr. McLean's face on it, save for a plain black book. It was nothing special, just a semi-thick, black leather-bound book. I swiped the book and slid it into the messenger bag I was wearing and pulled out a shiny silver screwdriver. I wordlessly handed it to my blonde friend and watched her twist and turn the screw on the ventilation shaft. I twisted my head around to look at our captors. They hadn't even looked back at the three of us.

There was a clank and the slatted top of the shaft was now lying on the top shelf of the bookshelf. The only visible part of Gidget was her flip-flops, which tucked away into the little opening. I hopped in after her and was surprised. It was surprisingly roomy up there. A light cool breeze was blowing toward us. I pulled on LeShantay's tan hand with all my might, and she, too, had joined us up top. She pointed to her left and Gidget nodded her head. I was lost, and cursed my poor attention as I followed my crawling best friend. I could feel LeShantay's hot breath on the back of my claves as we crawled along.

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" I asked Gidget.

"We're _going _to get out of here!" She retorted.

"Not if we don't know where we're going! We could end up in Cuba or something!" I yelled as I stopped creeping along the vent.

"Girl, no way we're ending up in Cuba, don't you even listen during class?" LeShantay asked me. She then pushed my back as if to say "keep going", and I complied while answering.

"Give me a break! I had Geography first period last year. Everyone knows that first period is my doodle period." I explained. I thought about how twisted that sounded for a moment until I red right into Gidget.

"Ow! What's the hold up?" I yelled angrily at her.

"There's an opening here." Gidget explained. She whipped out my screwdriver while I moved out of the way for LeShantay to hold up the flashlight. I sat against the metallic wall and waited for them to free us. I sat there for a few minutes and considered taking the book out, when I realized that they were taking a while to open the shaft.

"Move out of the way." I ordered as I snatched the screwdriver from Gidget. She playfully slapped my shoulder. The thing I love about Gidget is that we're basically sisters. Sure, we have our little issues, but we'll always love each other. I smiled at the thought of LeShantay and I being lie that someday. I mean, she's a total nerd, and half the time I want to pound her, but I also think she's totally sassy and fun.

The top of the vent finally opened and I slid it on the floor of the vent. I smiled at my friends who I knew couldn't see it, and hopped out. I landed with a thud on an old oak desk. I brushed off all the nasty dirt and dust my black clothing has acquired from a half hour of vent crawling and waited for my friends to follow. I heard a small thud and Gidget was soon standing next to me. There was another thud, this time a bit louder, and LeShantay was there. We all inspected each other for dust and dirt an other various filth, before looking at each other.

"You're good." The three of us said simultaneously. (A/N: Girl thing!) We then examined the big room. It was obvious we were in a classroom, but we weren't sure which one. Luckily, though, there was a huge window on one of the walls. I walked over to it and inspected.

"Aw man, it doesn't open!" LeShantay whined. I smiled devilishly and pulled a wrench out of my bag. I lifted it high above my head and smacked it against the window. I covered my face with my forearm and waited for all the glass to settle. I uncovered my arm and looked down at the shards of glass surrounding our feet. I looked at the big hole in the wall and smiled as I hopped out. Gidget followed, and LeShantay after that. She was looking at her and soon she yanked a tiny piece of star-shaped glass from her now bloody shoulder.

"Ow! Sneaking out in the middle of the night, breaking into school, getting caught by the principal, escaping after that, breaking a window! Sounds illegal."

"No, it sounds like Tuesday. Now get out of here! We'll chat tomorrow." I whispered. She looked back at Gidget, who was already halfway back home. She ran as fast as she could, but tripped. I laughed at her and walked in the other direction. My Converse silently pounded the pavement as I patted my messenger bag. I could feel the book being gently tossed amongst my belongings. Something about that thing is so important that it didn't have Mr. McLean's face plastered across it. Maybe it holds some answers, like why Mom and Dad broke-up. It's really bothering me now. Why wouldn't Mom talk about it? She prides herself on complete honesty, was she afraid of lying to me?

I pondered this until I saw the tree that I knew and usually loved, for it aided me in my late night escapes, but it's also responsible for five scars on my legs and a bad bruise on the small of my back. I climbed it with skill, making sure not to snap any twigs or crush any leaves. I finally made it to my cracked window and tumbled into my room.

"Yes!" I whispered. Another mission successful. I smiled as I kicked off my converse and jerked the black hair tie out of my long hair. I tucked a few teal strands back behind my ear as I checked the time: 1:43.

"Not bad." I said to myself with a smile. I hopped onto my bed and leaned against my black wall. I'm a self-proclaimed insomniac, despite the fact that I never want to wake up in the morning. I was about to give up and just try to go sleep out of boredom, but then, I thought of something. I smiled to myself as I yanked the black book out of my bag and opened it up to the first page.

***Again, HORRIBLE PERSON! Sorry! :(***


	7. DVD

***Next chapter! It's a little short, so I'll have the next chapter up A.S.A.P.!***

"It's a scrapbook!" I exclaimed, slamming the black book down at our lunch table. Gidget and LeShawna were staring at me. Were sitting all the way in the back of the crowded cafeteria, the day after our escapade in the principal's office.

They sat there amazed at the black book in front of them.

"Where'd you get this?" Gidget asked, examining the book without touching it.

"Snagged it yesterday when we bolted from Mr. McLean's office. I declared proudly.

"So, why are you so excited that Mr. McLean has another book of pictures of himself? LeShantay asked, picking up that book and looking closely at it.

"That's the funny thing! They aren't _all _of him!" I said as I tossed my hands in the air.

"Really?" Gidget asked, astonished. I nodded and she opened the book.

"Whoa, they all look so familiar!" She exclaimed. I nodded as she slammed an open page down on our empty lunch table. I don't each much anyway, and even if I did, I would never eat the poor excuse for food they have here. The page that it was opened to looked like a yearbook page. It had twenty or so photos attached to it with first names underneath all of them. WE all stared at the page for a second until LeShantay gasped.

"That's my Mama!" She yelled. She pointed to the very first photograph on the first page. The photo was of a girl that did look a lot like LeShantay, except with darker skin and more evenly colored hair. She also didn't need glasses, unlike LeShantay.

"Um, are you sure?" Gidget asked skeptically. Then she gasped and lightly ran her fingers across the photo next to it. The next picture was of another young girl. She looked like Gidget, except without that excited expression and those piercing blue eyes that she has. I looked at it again before realizing that it was Gidget's mom. I was pondering this until I saw a flash of bright green on the same page. I looked again, and an image of my Dad came into focus a few rows down.

"That's Dad!" I yelled with an exasperated expression. I placed my hand over his photo and looked right next to it only to find a picture of Mom there. "And there's Mom!" I yelled, pointing to the photograph.

"Oh, My Daddy's here, too!" LeShantay exclaimed, pointing to a picture of a nerdy looking kid with red hair. He was also wearing glasses, however they were thin and wiry, unlike LeShantay's super-stylish ones. I covered my mouth to avoid laughing hysterically. I mean, _that_ girl and _that _guy? _hooking up?_ No, I just don't see it.

"My Dad's here, too!" Gidget yelled, pointing to a photo next to Dad's. This was totally Gidget's dad. They had the same blonde hair, same blue eyes, same will to party…I snapped myself out of my trance to examine our findings. Principal McLean knows our parents…er, he knew them. A long time ago, by the looks of it.

"We should so tell our parents about this!" Gidget urged. She was raring and ready to walk out of school right now and ask our parents about this.

"Uh-uh, girl, we can't yet! Think logically. We need more leverage than this." LeShantay countered.

"Then let's keep looking." I said, referring to the book. They nodded at the same time and I flipped through the pages until we reached one that only had a slit across it.

"Hey, why's this one empty?" My blonde friend questioned. I shrugged and opened the page for all to see. Gidget and I just stared at it confusedly until LeShantay picked it up again. She took the black book and lifted it upside down until a shiny silver circle dropped onto the table. I stared at it until realizing that it's a CD.

"Oh, anybody got a player? I could go for some jams, baby!" LeShantay exclaimed, doing this dance move that just made me want to cry. I looked to Gidget, who had the same look on her face. I felt her give me mental permission to make her STOP. I did as I was mentally told and slapped LeShantay across the face.

"Oh! Girl, what was that for?" She asked as she put her glasses back on her face.

"That needed. To STOP!" Gidget stated. I agreed swiftly before turning my attention back to the CD.

"Hey, wait, this is a DVD!" LeShantay exclaimed.

"You're right!" Gidget gasped.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's see what Principal McNarcissist is trying to hide from us!" I exclaimed excitedly. Finally, some answers.

"Uh-uh. I need to go to class!" LeShantay protested.

"Ugh, fine, then we'll watch it after school." I said with a smile, which soon faded as I thought of something. "Wait, my mom'll be home, that's no good." I mused.

"We could watch it at my house. Dad's going to be at the nightclub, and my Mom has a few surfing lessons to teach today." Gidget explained. I looked to LeShantay, and she nodded.

"Then it's settled. Your house it is." I sang cheerily.

The rest of the day was it's usual bore fest. I slept through most of my classes, with the occasional doodling period. The point is, LeShantay, Gidget, and I were on or way to Gidget's soon enough.

***Please review!***


	8. The Celebrity Manhunt Special

***Hey! Sorry this chapter's a little short, but the next one's going to be long, especially if it ends up being the last chapter, which it just might be. Anyways, please review and enjoy!***

I sped out of the building fast to avoid confrontation from Melina or Alexander. I looked around the courtyard until I spotted LeShantay. She was holding a couple yo-yos in her hand. Her backpack was held securely on her back by a buckle across her stomach.

"Hey." I said in a breathy voice.

"Oh, hey girl!" She exclaimed, turning around to greet me. The yo-yos in her hand went flying, and bonked me in the forehead.

"Ow! I am so going to pound you!" I threatened and I raised my fist.

"Hemlock!" yelled a familiar voice. I turned to see Gidget running up to us.

"She hit me with these stupid num-yo things!" I yelled angrily as I held up the contraption.

"Relax." She whispered calmly. "We have more important things to do, remember?" She asked in a very quiet voice. I rolled my eyes and punched the air near LeShantay's face, and she flinched a bit. I scoffed as I followed Gidget off school property. We walked in silence for a while until I decided to brake it.

"Yesterday I asked my mom why she and my dad split." I began.

"And…" LeShantay said, motioning for me to continue.

"She wouldn't tell me, and I don't know why. Now it's really bugging me." I confessed as I walked alongside my two friends.

"Really?" Gidget asked.

"Yeah, and I really want to know why she won't tell me." I said. Just then, we reached Gidget's house. It's a modest sized house that looks like it belongs on the beach. The outer panels are covered a light blue, and the thatched roof looks all worn-down and old. She opened the glass door and motioned for us to come in.

The inside of the home had a beachy feel similar to the outside. There were tons o windows that gave a view of the beach a few miles out of town. I kicked my shoes off and plopped down on the soft tan carpet. LeShantay kicked off her sandals and sat cross-legged on the white and blue striped couch. Gidget slid her feet out of her similar sandals and sat down next to me.

"Alright, lets see what Mr. McLean here is hiding." Gidget said, popping the shiny disc into her family's DVD player. Her gargantuan big screen TV then lit up. On the screen there was a trash can, and next to it were the big letters CM.

"Oh! This is Celebrity Manhunt!" Gidget exclaimed. I turned to look at her.

"Celebrity what?" I asked.

"It's like a celebrity news show." She explained I nodded my head, and we went back to the TV. Now, there were two people on the screen, a man with short dark hair, and a pretty blonde woman.

"I'm Josh!" Yelled the man.

"And I'm Blaineley! Welcome to this special edition of…"

"CELEBRITY MANHUNT!" They screamed in unison.

"This week, we're doing a special. Total Drama: five years later!" Blaineley yelled happily.

"Blah, blah, blah. Fast forward to the good parts!" LeShantay ordered. I lifted up the gray remote and pressed the button with two overlapping arrows on it. I mindlessly held down the button until Gidget made me stop.

"Cut it out!" Gidget yelled in an irritated voice. I lifted my arms defensively and dropped the remote control.

"Wow, Owen really let himself go!" Josh yelled.

"Now onto our next topic: Gwuncan!" Blaineley began.

"Finally!" I muttered under my breath. Maybe I'll get me some answers.

"They were the most controversial couple in TD history! For three years, Gwuncan was the rocking power couple of Total Drama!" Josh explained.

"There were even wedding bells at nineteen!" Blaineley announced. Then, a picture of Mom and Dad flashed across the screen. It looked like a photo shoot picture. The background was plain white. Dad was standing a little taller than mom. He had his tongue out and was doing the rock and roll sign with his hand. Mom was standing away from away from the camera, but had turned half of her body towards the lens. She also had her tongue out, showing off her fresh tongue piercing. Her messy shoulder length was all over the place, and she was doing the same hand signal. That was when I noticed something.

"Can you pause it?" I asked Gidget, and she did as she was told. I moved my face very close to the screen, singling out my mom's finger.

"That's her engagement ring?" I asked, shocked. It's a tiny silver loop with a tiny onyx tear-drop-shaped gem attached to it.

"Apparently." LeShantay confirmed. Just then, everything clicked in my head. _It all makes sense now. _

"I know it all." I said, my eyes in a straight stare.

"Girl, what you talking about?" LeShantay asked.

"I know how this is all connected!"

***Muhahaha! Evil cliffhanger! Anyways, please review!***


	9. Final Chapter

***Alright, so here's your last chapter for you. I think it explains everything pretty well, but if it doesn't, PM me and I'll explain it all for you. Enjoy!***

I got up and ran out of Gidget's house at top speed.

"Wait! Hemlock!" Gidget yelled as I ran out of her front door. Ignored her and kept running, even though I could hear the slap of her sandals against the sidewalk. I was elated. I knew exactly what happened, I knew it all!

After a good five minutes of running, I had finally arrived at my house. I flung open the door and sprinted inside.

Mom was leaning on the counter talking to Dad, who was sitting at his favorite barstool.

"Hemlock?" Mom questioned. I ignored her and went into her room nearby. I looked around the room until I found her jewelry box that I made her for Mother's Day last year. I opened the top of the black wooden box and began frantically going through the contents.

"Ugh! Necklaces, hair clips, hoop earrings. Where is that ring?" I yelled to myself. Holy crud, I'm turning into Esquire and Escope! I ignored that for now and looked around the room for other places the ring might be. That's when mom barged in.

"Hemlock, what are you doing?" She asked angrily. I started to look down to the ground when I spotted something. I wordlessly grabbed Mom's arm and pulled her back into the living room. Dad was there waiting for us with a confused look on his face. I took the arm that I had and slammed it down on the bar.

"Ow!" Mom yelled.

"She still wears it." I said in a quiet voice.

"Still wears…"Dad whispered. Mom wasn't in a good mood.

"What is going on?" She asked, taking her arm back and folding it across her chest.

"I know how this all fits together!" I exclaimed excitedly. Mom and Dad still looked at me with those blank expressions.

"Look, Hemlock, I can't deal with this right now, I have enough to worry about with your new principal-" Mom began. I interrupted her by putting my index finger over her lips.

"I can explain." I whispered. Mom nodded and I removed my finger.

"Chris McLean is a narcissistic sadist."

"You've got that right." Dad muttered, causing Mom to laugh. I shot him a disapproving glance, and they both quieted down to listen.

"He came here out of complete boredom, and he knew you two broke up. What he didn't know is that he would have to go through me."

"Um…" Dad trailed off, obviously still confused.

"Mr. McLean just came here to mess with your heads, and probably mine too. What he didn't know is that I would get curious about him…and about why you two split up. I'm still not exactly sure about that myself, I have a feeling it's something to do with one of the like, ten stinking contracts you have with Courtney." I said to Dad.

"The chick's got one heck of a lawyer." Dad shrugged.

"So you _had_ to marry Courtney?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Me and your mom here never got the chance to get married. Stupid loophole." Dad blew off.

"But look at this!" I exclaimed, practically ripping Mom's arm out of it's socket as I brought it back over to Dad. "She still wears the engagement ring." I whispered almost inaudibly.

"Hemlock!" Mom whined. I looked at her and she blushed, obviously embarrassed. Dad intervened and went over and hugged Mom.

"You still wear it, Sweetheart." Dad stated laughingly. I saw Mom nod before resting her head on Dad's one shoulder. I caught her gaze for a moment as she mouthed "thank you." to me. I closed my eyes and smiled in reply. As I shut my eyes, I thought about how I both loved and hated Chris McLean right now. I hated him, because, well, he's _Chris McLean_. I loved him, though, because he caused this moment to happen, the moment I've always been waiting for. I finally opened my eyes and looked at the ground to realize that I had walked all the way to the front door, which was still open. Then I looked at where I was previously standing to catch Mom and Dad in mid-kiss.

At that moment, I couldn't have been happier. Everything was alright, everything I've always wanted, even if my principal _is _an annoying scumbag. I watched Mom and kiss then look lovingly into each other's eyes until I heard panting from behind me. Gidget and LeShantay had finally arrived at the scene.

"We're here!" Gidget called as she met me at the doorframe to see what I was looking at. LeShantay followed suit.

"Yeah, girl, what'd we miss?" LeShantay asked. I took one look at them, then glanced back at my parents, who hadn't moved. I smiled the widest smile ever.

"Oh, nothing."

***There you go, that's the end! Like I said, message me, and I can explain if you don't get the explanation. Please review!***


End file.
